Red Apples and Bows
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Sometimes Emma was more sentimental than she let on. - ONE SHOT


_A/N - Inspired by a photo on tumblr and by Red mentioning something in her tags about how all she could see was Baby Emma and well yeah this happened. I do suggest looking at it. Will place a link on my main profile for anyone who wants to see._

* * *

Emma may have told Mary Margaret she wasn't sentimental, but that wasn't fully true. She still had her baby blanket because it was the only thing from her parents. She still had the few photos of herself the nice social worker had kept neatly together as she grew up and gave to her when she left the system. She thought the older lady was crazy then when she said she'd want them someday and seriously thought of throwing them away more than once, but something always stopped her. She pulled the one that she thought Snow and David would find the most amusing and carefully placed it on the fridge before she went to bed.

Emma could hear the whispers up to the loft when she woke up. She knew they found the picture while they were working over breakfast together. She knew by watching them that had she had them in her life growing up, it would have been magical even in a world without magic. They truly loved each other in a way she had never known before; and loved her more than anything. She peeked down the stair case to find them smiling at the photo. It was one of her favorites now. Her blonde curls were darker then and a mess when she was little. She was glad that if she kept her hair long they weren't near that difficult. It was the only brand new costume she ever had. The family she was with wanted it to be special for her. She remembered the sparkles on the yellow skirt, and the bright red bow in her hair. She remembered asking for an apple, since in the movie she ate an apple. She took a bite out of it on their walk holding it close to her as she ate. She loved to twirl around and watch the skirt and cape move as she did. It was the most entertaining part of the night. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she came down the stairs, making sure her footfalls would be heard. Emma smiled when she saw her parents look up at her and shuffled in place at the base of the stairs.

"Morning," Emma called over to her parents trying to figure out how to react now. She hadn't really thought this far ahead with leaving the photo for them. David must have picked up on how nervous she was because he gave her a smile.

"Morning, making pancakes are you hungry?" He asked her as he motioned with his spatula towards the griddle. Emma gave him a grateful smile and nodded before coming over to sit at the breakfast bar. David turned and finished the pancakes while Snow escaped to her bedroom where she rummaged around for something. Emma wasn't sure what but she saw the photo was missing and had an idea. She watched as David moved around the small kitchen, making pancakes, bacon and eggs. She wasn't sure how he knew how to do this, he spent so long in a coma, but now wasn't the day to ask. Just as David finished plating the three meals, Snow emerged from their bedroom.

"Good Morning, sleep well?" Snow asked as she walked over.

"Yeah," Emma answered able to smile at her mother, she raised an eyebrow at her arms behind her back. "Whatcha got there?" She asked. Snow smiled at her daughter and pulled out the frame handing it to her across the bar.

"I've had that frame for so long, and I thought it was perfect as soon as I saw the picture of you. I hope you don't mind." Snow told her daughter as she watched her trace the edges. It was a black frame with the words 'Once Upon A Time' around it and a bitten apple in the lower corner. Emma let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know. When I first saw it after the curse broke and we were home I felt it had to be some joke Regina was trying to pull. But now I think it's perfect." Snow told her daughter as David joined in her laughter.

"It is," Emma said as she sat the frame down on the counter. "I'm glad I kept it now."

"I am too," Snow told her as she came around to give her a small hug. "You look so much like David in that picture." Emma blushed and ducked her head. Snow smiled and squeezed her close one more time before taking her seat at the counter. David slipped the plates in front of both of them and carried his around to sit down.

"My hair was just as bad at that age, curls everywhere if my mother didn't keep it trimmed for me. She had curly hair too. I don't think you stood much chance at having easy to care for hair." David told her with a small smile. Emma returned it and bumped her shoulder into his. They may not be father and daughter in how they acted just yet, but they would get there. This picture was a great way to start.


End file.
